soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Blankenheim
Alice Blankenheim 'is one of the characters in ''Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair and arguably the deuteragonist of Danganronpa 2.5: Rebirth of Hope's Peak Academy. She holds the title of the '''Ultimate Bridesmaid. She is the killer of Chapter 4, where she murdered Akio Fujiwara in order to protect Atsuo from being murdered by him. She's also the older sister of Caspar Blankenheim, the Ultimate Violinist. In the alternate version of the third game, Danganronpa MONOCHROME, Alice is the main protagonist and becomes the third Ultimate Hope after saving Atsuo. Appearance Alice has a pale skin tone and she has a slim appearance. Her eye color is light blue and her platinum blonde hair is tied up into two thigh-length pigtails. The right pigtail is held up by a white pearl hair tie and the left pigtail is held up by a white rose with two dark green rose leaves underneath. She has a small breast size. She wears a seafoam green sleeveless dress that goes down to her knees and she has a light pink ribbon around her waist. She wears a pair of white knee-length socks and a pair of seafoam green heels on her feet. She wears a pair of seafoam green gloves that go up to her elbows and she has a white pearl bracelet around her left wrist. She wears a white pearl necklace around her neck. Personality Alice is usually kind in her words. She is sweet and caring, something expected of a bridesmaid. Blankenheim is very honest, as she calmly confesses killing Akio. During the Fourth Trial, she starts firmly speaking her words when she's defending Atsuo from looking like the culprit. History The Tragedy Alice and her brother, Caspar, were born and raised in Germany. The 30% Prophecy and Prior to Project Hope III While a student at the new Hope's Peak Academy, Alice had many friends, such as Ayako Oshiro, Oliver Valentine, and Jacques DuPont. A week into the school year, Alice ran into Atsuo Fukui in the hallway. The two started talking, Atsuo talking about a bully that said hurtful things to him. After some supportive talk from Alice, she invites Atsuo to sit with her and some of her friends at lunch, which he happily accepts. Alice makes her leave in joy, commenting in her head how cute Atsuo was. Over time of getting to know Atsuo, Alice, like many of the female students, starts to fall in love with him. Park Life of Mutual Killing Alternate - Danganronpa MONOCHROME Relationships Atsuo Fukui Alice had met Atsuo before Project Hope III at the Academy after accidentally running into each other in the hall. Alice shows concern for Atsuo's injury and encourages him to continue to his dream before asking him to join her and her friends for lunch. Since their first meeting, the two had became very good friends. After a period of time, she started falling in love with him. However, the same goes for the other girls of the 80th class and even some underclassmen, making her uncomfortable to tell Atsuo her feelings. However, her feelings appear to strong enough to reach Atsuo when under the brainwashing of the Despair Video. On Atsuo's birthday, Alice finally confesses to him that she loved him. This started a relationship that went over the free time between the last day and first day of their second year. In the beginning of their second year, both of them are selected for Project Hope III. Oliver Valentine Free Time Quotes Gallery Execution Main Article: A "Pure" White Wedding Trivia *Alice is based off of Margarita Blankenheim from The ''Evillious Chronicles ''made by Vocaloid producer, Mothy/Akuno-P. **They both share the same surname. **They both died by ingesting poison. * Originally, she was going to kill Akio with poison, like Margarita did. The producing partners changed it to an impaling murder to make it more interesting. * Her English VA is Kate Higgins. Category:Danganronpa Category:DR3: Carnival of Despair Category:DR3 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Killers Category:Executed Category:Class 80